Jin Kanzaki
Jin Kanzaki is the main protagonist of the manga series Zetman. Appearance Due to growing up on the streets, Jin has almost always had a ruggid appearance. With unkept brown hair and torn clothes. However, as he gets older, he inproves on this. Personality History Plot To see the plot of the anime, click here. A mysterious young man bearing a strange circular lump on the back of his left hand, Jin was a result of the Z.E.T. Project by the Amagi Corporation to create the perfect being to fight and destroy the escaped Players. He was however released by Gorou Kanzaki, who wanted nothing more for Jin than to grow up as a normal human. So he took Jin and ran away, being homeless in the process. After the death of his 'grandfather', Kanzaki, Jin stayed with Akemi Kawakami until he witnessed her 'death' under the hands of the Amagi Corp., in an effort to retrieve their creation. Although he at first refuses to use his powers, he later accepts his role for the sake of protecting innocent people. He has been living in a slum alone ever since, monitored closely by his creators, especially Mitsugai. He one day meets Hanako in the slum, and after saving her life, twice, has begun to have feelings for her, evident when he swears to protect her with all his might having sex with her soon afterwards. He even starts calling Hanako his girlfriend. After the Amagi mansion is destroyed, he goes into hiding along with Kouga and Konoha, Mei, Shimura, Hanae and the two black suits until Kouga has Seizou clear him of all charges. While on a date with Hanako, he is attacked by the Sweeper, transforms in front of Hanako and blacks out, leading him to believe either he or the Sweeper killed her. Believing that, he thinks his life is now meaningless, and as soon as he gets the enhanced gum, he goes off on a suicde mission against EVOL. Jin is able to transform a creature known as "ZET", a mutant possessing superhuman abilities, but often mistaken for another Player. The transformation is slow, though it may be accelerated due to extreme rage and conditions. He had lost this ability briefly, but regained it with the use of a special gum (Chapter 67). He later has a ceramic stake put in his heart by Seiji, thus allowing him to transform without the gum into "White" ZET(Chapter 102). It is later revealed by Hanae that the pendant his grandfather gave him has the ability to transform Jin into the "True ZET." The source of his strength appears to be the mysterious lump on his hand. After a Jin clone injected him with a formula that reacts badly with his gum, he has been having blackouts, not remembering what happened after a period of time. After his latest encounter with the Sweeper, he asks Hanae to create a stronger version of the gum, which transforms him into "White" ZET. He then learns of Seiji's plan to attack Amagi Corp., so he and the two black suits go to stop him. While there, they manage to kill the second Chameleon Player and a swarm of Corpse Riders (the latter with the help of Oyama), but he is overpowered by the Knight Player. Powers/Abilities Jin is able to transform a creature known as "ZET", a mutant possessing superhuman abilities, but often mistaken for another Player. Transformation: The transformation is slow, though it may be accelerated due to extreme rage and conditions. The transformation accelerates his body growth (e.g..hair grow abit larger and he developed a athletic body). Superhuman Strength: The extent is still unknown. Superhuman Agility: He has demonstrated this ability when jumping from construction site structural steel effortlessly. Superhuman Speed: The extent is still unknown, but he is fast enough to go toe-to-toe with an EVOL. Superhuman Reflexes: '''The extent is unknown, but thanks to his artificial enhanced body, Jin can dodge most attacks thrown at him. '''Superhuman Stamina: The extent is still unknown, but when facing a formidable foe like an EVOL, it take a toll on him. Regeneration: Jin has regenerated from minor injuries real quick (like being stabbed in the abdomen area ) but extreme injuries take time to heal. Advanced Combat: Jin has been fighting for money since he was nine years old. Over the years, he has developed more and more combat experience. He has taken many opponents simultaneously even in a critical condition. Relationships Konoha Amagi Kouga Amagi Trivia *The design of ZET was based on an anime character created by Amagi Corp. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters